In the equipment control industry, it is common for an apparatus having a solenoid to be controlled by an apparatus control switch. One conventional configuration is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In normal operation, a user controls the operation of apparatus by activating an apparatus control switch 60, which causes an electrical signal to be sent via a first connector 60 coupled with a second connector 80 to apparatus solenoid 83 which then powers the apparatus.
Typically, such an apparatus control switch 60 is connected to apparatus solenoid 83 by either a three-pin or four-pin connection. For example, an apparatus solenoid may have a three-pin male connector 80 which inserts into the three-pin female connector 60 of an apparatus control switch, as shown in FIG. 1. In the three pin female connector 60 of the apparatus control switch, there is included a “hot pin” 60A, often referred to as a “#1 pin” by those familiar in the art; a “ground” pin 60B, often referred to as a “#2 pin”, which is ordinarily disposed directly across from the hot pin on the same side of the connector; and a “line-up” pin 60C located between the hot pin and the ground pin, for use in lining up the female pins of apparatus control switch 60 with the male pins of apparatus solenoid 80. Herein, female pins are actually receptacles for male pins, which are prongs that are shaped to be inserted into the female receptacles. A typical apparatus will include an apparatus solenoid 83, which has three male pins 80A, 80B and 80C, which are capable of mating with the female pins 80A, 80B and 80C respectively, providing an electrical connection between the apparatus and the apparatus control switch. It is also known to use a four pin female connector 160 and a four pin male connector 180 to make an electrical connection between a control switch and an apparatus to be controlled by the control switch. FIGS. 2A and 2B show an example of a four pin arrangement, which prevents misalignment of the connection. Female pins 160A–160D are disposed such that these pins may only be mated with the male pins 180A–180D, having the same letter, i.e. A—A, B—B, C—C and D—D. As shown in FIG. 2A, two of the female pins 160A, 160B are connected to corresponding wires 161A, 161B, which lead to an apparatus control switch, for example. One receptacle 160A is for the hot pin 180A and the other receptacle 160B is for the ground pin 180B. Another of the receptacles 160C is considered a “dead” pin and mates with a dead male pin 180C, and the fourth receptacle 160D mates with an alignment pin 180D.
When it is desired to operate only the apparatus, the above standard connections serve quite adequately. There are many instances, however, in which it may be desirable to intercept the control signal that is sent from the apparatus control switch to the apparatus solenoid, and redirect that signal to another destination, such as an external appliance or measuring device, before such signal is sent back to the apparatus to be operated upon. For example, it may be advantageous to operate an external appliance simultaneously with the apparatus. In such a situation, a means of intercepting the control signal allows for simultaneous operation is needed. Likewise, it may be advantageous to introduce a delay in the signal from the apparatus operator to the apparatus by means of an external timer. Other reasons for intercepting and redirecting such a signal include measuring the strength or reliability of the control signal and other purposes well known in the art.
In order to introduce an external device into the path of the control signal, it is typical in the prior art to use a series of individual wires, where a “hot wire” is connected from the apparatus control switch hot pin to the “hot” side of the external device, and a “ground wire” from the ground of the external device to the “ground pin” on the apparatus solenoid. However, such an arrangement leaves all such individual wires exposed, thus creating a hazardous situation. Moreover, such connections are not protected from the elements or from being knocked loose by mechanical shock, which is not only inconvenient but also potentially dangerous.